Short-range wireless proximity broadcast devices typically involve devices with a communications range of less than several hundred feet. These devices are typically employed in a location of business such that consumers entering the business may be provided with information by the business, for example, to a consumer's wireless device. These broadcast devices are also used by consumers, businesses, service organizations (among others) to establish or extend local area networks to locations that are not readily or desirably connected to wire network interface cards. However, as these broadcast devices are not network connected, it requires a person to physically access the broadcast device to determine the status of the device (i.e., whether the broadcast device is properly broadcasting information). This may be particularly onerous in situations where the broadcast devices are positioned in difficult to reach locations or too many devices are deployed at a specific location.